The Guy In The Blue Hat
by xpixiegirlx
Summary: Famous musician Edward Cullen visits Bella's town. They keep running into each other and she doesn't know it's him. What happens when they start hanging out and she figures out who he is?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey Everyone! Leave me some reviews and let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight characters, I own the rest.**

* * *

As I walked to my first class of the day, the only thing I could think of was my bed and pillow, and why wasn't I still there? College hadn't been my top priority after high school, but I was forced. My dad, Charlie insisted that I go. Besides, it's not like this town offered any other entertainment, so I thought I might as well take a class or two. I live in a boring town with boring people, but doesn't everyone say that about their town?

"There you are, I've been looking all over for you!"

How my best friend, Alice, could be so happy at 8 a.m. always baffled me. No matter what time of day it was, she was always smiling and ready to go. She was the popular cheerleader in high school. Hadn't it been for meeting in 2nd grade, Alice and I would have probably never been friends. She always had boys flocking to her, and was invited to all the cool parties. I usually just stayed at home in my room, listening to music or reading.

"Sorry I just got here what's up?" I replied.

"Guess who's coming to town next week?" Alice could barely stand still she had so much excitement.

"Who?"

"EDWARD CULLEN!" She said his name so loud I think the whole campus heard her. "Can you believe that he's coming to our town, out of all places he's coming here!"

"He's that singer you're obsessed with right?" I only knew that because she has a picture of him as the wallpaper on her phone. Sometimes I think she is still 13 instead of 19.

"Yes! Well I'm not obsessed, but he is totally gorgeous! He's coming to a store in the mall to sign his new CD, and then he's playing a concert. We are totally getting tickets!"

Although I already knew the answer I asked anyways, "Do I have to?"

"Are you kidding, Bella? Of course you're going, who else would I go with?

" Maybe with someone from your guy posse?"

"Bella you can't bring a guy to go pick up a guy."

"Oh God, what do you mean picking up a guy? Please tell me you are not planning anything crazy?" I already knew this was going to be a disaster I did not want to endure, but at this point I don't think I was going to have a choice.

"You just leave that to me" she said and as she was walking away she yelled back "Call you later!"

I yelled back an "ok." Luckily I only had one class that day and could escape from Alice and whatever she was planning.

On my way home I decided to stop by the mall. I love to walk around and people watch, and I know I'd probably end up in the bookstore. Carl's CD store was one of the first stores I passed on the way in. I saw all the advertisement posters announcing that Edward Cullen would be there on Monday. What was so great about him anyways? Alice was right about him being gorgeous but other than that he was probably some snobby rich guy who thinks the world revolves around him and dates every plastic wannabe in Hollywood. Totally not my type.

I finally reached the bookstore and went straight to the fiction section. I usually didn't mind what I read, as long as it let me live in someone else's world for a while. As I was slowly walking and scanning my eyes through the shelves, I bumped into someone.

"Sorry, I tend to not pay attention to what's around me while I'm looking" I said.

It was a guy who looked to be my age. He had a blue baseball hat on that he wore low on his face so I couldn't really see his eyes.

"It's ok," he said. "It was probably my fault."

I gave him a smile and continued on searching.

After I bought the book I picked out I went to the café that was in the upstairs of the store. This is where I usually do my people watching. I bought a small coffee and sat down. As I contemplated ideas of how I could get out of going with Alice to meet this Edward dude, I noticed someone was sitting a few tables over starring at me. It was the guy in the blue hat. When he noticed I saw him, he looked a little embarrassed that I had caught him. He gave me a half smile and then looked away. I had never seen this guy before, which was odd because everyone knew everyone in Forks. Then I wondered, if he didn't live here, was he visiting? But who would ever want to visit this place? Certainly not me.

I had noticed him looking my way a few more times to know he had golden brown hair and green eyes. Then I caught myself starring. What was I thinking? I didn't want to be rude.

I guess he saw me starring because the next thing I know he was at my table.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey, sorry again for bumping into you."

"No worries, do you live around here?" He asked as he sat down across from me.

"Unfortunately, are you new around here?"

He seemed a little paranoid, as he kept looking around like someone was watching him. "Just visiting for a few days, don't have much to do so I thought I'd check out the mall."

"Oh, where are you from?"

He seemed a little hesitant. "California."

"Wow, that's awesome!"

I had always wanted to go to California. It seemed like an interesting place to be, with lots of things going on.

His phone started to ring.

"Sorry, I have to take this. See you around."

As I said good-bye I wondered if I actually would see him around. Chances weren't that likely, especially since he was only here for a few days, but I kind of hoped I did.

It was finally Friday. Friday was my favorite day because that meant I had two more days ahead of me that I didn't have to do anything but what I wanted. Alice had told me yesterday that she was going to a party tonight, so that meant I would be on my own. Of course I was invited, as usual, but I decided to stay home and read my new book. Dad had left a message for me earlier during class this afternoon and asked if I would pick up some Chinese food on the way home for dinner. My dad never cooked, I don't even think he knows how to work an oven. Ever since my mom left, that stuff was left up to me.

When I walked in to our usual Chinese place I saw Sam at the register. Sam was the owner, I came here so much that we knew each other on a first name basis.

"Hey Sam, How are you?"

"Hey Bella, good to see you, getting the usual?"

"Yep, thanks!"

"No problem, it'll be just a few minutes, have a seat I'll call you when its ready."

As I walked over to an empty table, I noticed someone familiar. It was the guy in the blue hat. He was looking at something on his phone, so I don't think he saw me. I sat down at a table across the room from him, wondering if he had noticed I was in here. What was I thinking? He probably doesn't even remember me. I was getting way ahead of myself. Why am I being so weird about this? It's just a guy I ran into at the bookstore. Get it together, Bella. I went to pull out my cell phone to check a text message from Alice when he started to walk over to my table.

"Remember me?" he said.

Trying to play cool I said, "oh yeah, hey what's up?" Did I really just say what's up? He was obviously here to eat, that was what's up.

He smiled and said, "Just grabbing something to eat, this place looked good so I thought I'd give it a try."

"Yeah, its one of my favorite's" He was still standing so I said, "Do you want to sit down, I'm just waiting on my food."

As he pulled out the chair to sit down he asked, "Any big plans tonight?"

"Not really, I was invited to a party but I think I'm just going to stay home."

"Oh" he said.

"Yeah parties aren't really my thing, what are you up to tonight?"

"Not sure yet, I don't really know what there is to do around here."

I started laughing, "Good luck finding something. There's a whole lot of nothing to do in this town."

I heard Sam calling my name so I got up to get my food. I told Sam thank you and was heading back towards the table.

Still standing I said, "So I guess I'll see you around then."

"Yeah, see you around." I was almost to the door when I heard him yell, "Wait!"

I stopped and turned around to see him walking towards me. When he reached me he said, "Would you want to go to a movie or something tonight?"

I must have had a surprised look on my face because he quickly blurted out, "I mean unless you don't want to?"

I started shaking my head, "No, I'd love to. I'll meet you at the theater around 8?"

With a huge grin on his face he said, "Ok, sounds good. See you at 8."

There was only one movie theater in my town so I assumed he knew where it was. I turned around to go out the door, and said, "Bye" over my shoulder.

Driving home I was a nervous wreck. What was I going to wear? Should I dress casual, or something nice? Lots of make up or no make up? Should I wear my hair up or down, curly or straight? So many decisions in little time, I had to call Alice. When I got up to my room I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed Alice's number.

"Change your mind about coming tonight?"

I knew that would be the first thing she asked, she always begged me to come to parties with her.

"Nope, I have a date." I paused quickly knowing what her response would be.

"You have a date? OH MY GOD! Why didn't you tell me? Give me all the details, NOW!"

"Well I'm not sure if it's a date really, but I've been running into this same guy all day. I saw him at Sam's Chinese place and he asked me to see a movie with him tonight."

"Its totally a date!"

"You really think so?"

"Totally, what are you going to wear?" I could tell she was really excited. Not that I had never hung out with a guy before, but it wasn't common.

"I have no idea, I was hoping you could help?"

"Just put on a cute shirt and a skirt, you have nice legs, he'll love it."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah yeah, whatever. I got to go get ready, I'll let you know how it went, tomorrow."

After we hung up I went to my closet. Of course, I had nothing to wear, even though my closet was full of clothes. I tried on several outfits till I thought I had the one. Then I decided it wasn't the right outfit and tried on a few more. I went for the more casual look. I ended up in my favorite pair of dark skinny jeans and a plain blue shirt. I picked out a jacket that matched to bring with just incase it was cold in the theater. I went in my bathroom to put on some powder and mascara. I had thick wavy brown hair that came down to the middle of my back. I decided to leave my hair how it was. I brushed my teeth and then went back in my room. It was 7:30 by then, so I grabbed my stuff and went downstairs to leave.

My dad was sitting in the kitchen when I got down there. He looked surprised that I was going out on a Friday night.

"Where are you headed?"

"Just going to a movie with a friend." I was not about to tell my dad that I was going to see a movie with a guy I had just met.

I was heading towards the door when he said, "Oh, well have fun."

I said, "Thanks," as I shut the door behind me.

When I got to the theater he was already standing out front. He was still wearing his blue hat. Part of me wondered why he wore it, and the other part wanted to just run up and take it off of him. I still hadn't really seen his whole face.

When he saw me he smiled and said, "Hey!"

"Hey, did you pick out a movie?"

"Nope, thought I'd let you choose"

We ended up picking a comedy. He bought my ticket, even though I told him I could pay for myself. We stood in line at the concession stand, he got popcorn and I got a drink.

"I'm glad you decided to come," he said.

"Oh yeah? Why is that?"

"I don't know, we've been bumping into each other all day, that kind of thing doesn't usually happen. And I would probably be sitting in my hotel room bored to death right now."

"Well happy I could be of service, wouldn't want you to die of boredom on account of me not hanging out with you."

He gave me a smile and we went in to find seats.

When the lights were dimming he said, "So I never got your name."

"It's Bella."

"Thanks again for joining me Bella, I'm Edward."

After the movie he walked me to my car, "I'm glad I came", I said to him.

"Me too," he replied. "What are you doing tomorrow morning?"

"Nothing that I know of, why?"

He seemed a little nervous, "Well the beach is only an hour from here, I was wondering if you wanted to take a drive with me?"

"Sure, what time?"

"Is 8 too early for you?"

"8 is fine," I said as I found an old receipt in my purse and wrote down my address.

I handed him the piece of paper, and started to get in my car. "See you at 8."

As soon as I got home I texted Alice about my night. I figured she was still at the party, and would read the messages when she got home. I hadn't had a night like this in forever. Even though I didn't know much about Edward, there was something about him that I liked. It was like we had this unspoken connection with each other. I went to bed with butterflies in my stomach, I couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just wanted to clarify some things, some people were confused. Bella is completely clueless when it comes to Edward and hasn't really put together of who he is. Sorry for any confusion!**

* * *

I woke up extra early knowing I would need plenty of time to get ready. After my shower, I made sure to find an outfit. I decided to leave my hair wavy since we would be at the beach, and if it was windy my hair would frizz up anyway. I wasn't sure if I would need my bathing suit or not so I decided to just wear it under my clothes. My dad decided to go fishing for the weekend with his friends, so it was only me at home. At 8 on the dot I heard a car pull up followed by a knock on the front door a few seconds later. I wonder if he was as nervous as I was?

"Good Morning," I said as I opened the door. The first thing I noticed was that he was still wearing that ugly hat.

He gave me his usual big smile, "You ready?"

I nodded and then we got into his car and were on our way.

"You hungry?"

I nodded yes and he said, "Good, I want to take you to this restaurant on the beach. You'll love it!"

The ride there seemed to go by quicker than it usually does. We had endless things to talk about since we knew nothing about each other. We pulled up to a restaurant on the beach around 9:15, we practically had the place to ourselves. A petite blonde girl smiled when we walked in and said. "Just two?" We both nodded and followed her to a booth.

"I'll be right back to get your order"

We both nodded.

"Have you been here before?"

"I used to come here when I was little, my grandparents had a house on the beach," he said.

"Oh," I said as I opened the menu.

When the blonde girl came back we both told her our order. I kept it simple and ordered toast and scrambled eggs. The food came out fast since there weren't very many people in the restaurant. We both ate pretty fast, eager to get out to the beach.

There was a small deck with stairs that lead to the beach, at the back of the parking lot. As we started to walk towards the deck, he slid his fingers between mine. Were we really holding hands, or am I dreaming? A huge smile came over my face, and we headed for the beach.

There weren't many people on the beach for a Saturday, which was surprising. Usually this beach was crowded. We took off our shoes when we reached the sand and headed towards the water. We walked about a half a mile in the wet sand where the tide came in, getting our feet wet. I never wanted this time to end.

"Do you want to go sit down?"

"Sure," I said.

We headed up far enough to where we knew the water wouldn't come to, and sat down.

He looked at me with a half smile and some hesitance, "I've really enjoyed getting to know you."

"Yeah, I'm really glad I bumped into you yesterday."

I scooted closer to him and he put his arm around me.

Sounding a little disappointed I said, "When do you leave to go back to California?"

"Wednesday."

"Oh, that's soon."

"I'd love to spend more time with you before I leave though. Maybe we could keep in contact and I can visit again soon?"

"Yeah I'd like that."

Hours seemed like minutes with him. I think it was safe to say that I really liked him. By the time we had learned as much as we could about each other, we realized it was getting dark out and should head back. I could have sat on that beach with him for days. He held my hand in the car the whole way home. I hated when we got closer to my house, I didn't want him to leave.

When we pulled into my driveway I turned towards him, "Do you want to come in?" I held my breath, nervous for what his reply was going to be.

"Sure," he said as he turned off the car.

He followed me inside, and to the living room. I showed him the wall of DVDs and told him to pick one so I could go change my clothes. My pants were all sandy from sitting on the beach for so long. I changed quickly, and freshened up my makeup. I sprayed some of my perfume on, and headed back downstairs.

"Sorry," I said as I walked into the living room.

He smiled and said, "No worries."

"Did you pick one out?"

He handed me the DVD. He had picked out The Proposal.

"Good Choice"

Although it was somewhat of a chick flick, it was a romantic comedy. I put the movie in and joined him on the couch. We ended up cuddled next to each other. I loved the way he smelled, and they way his arms felt around me. I hadn't felt this way before, I felt safe.

When I woke up, I was confused. I was still on the couch with a blanket over me, and I realized that Edward wasn't next to me. Had I fallen asleep during the movie last night? When did Edward leave, and did he try to wake me up or sneak out so I wouldn't notice him leave? I started to get upset when I noticed a note on the coffee table.

_Went to get breakfast, didn't want to wake you. -E_

Relief came over me, and I quickly raced up to my room. I wanted to change and brush my teeth before he got back, there's no way I could let him see me looking like this. When I was finished I went back down to sit on the couch. As I was flipping through the channels on the TV, I heard the front door open. A huge smile came over my face when Edward walked into the room, I was happy to see him. I stood up as he came over to me. He set a bag and the 2 drinks he was carrying on the table. He put his arms around my waist and leaned down to kiss me.

"Good morning," he said.

I know I had a huge cheesy grin on my face, "Good morning."

I couldn't believe he just kissed me, it felt like I was in a dream. We both sat down on the couch and he opened the bag and handed me a breakfast sandwich.

"Sorry, I must have fallen asleep during the movie last night."

"It's ok," he said, "I think we were both tired from the beach."

"Yeah, probably."

"I can't stay long, I have some things I need to do today."

This made me sad, I was hoping we would be able to spend another day together.

"It's ok," I lied, "I think I'm supposed to hang out with my friend Alice today."

I think he could tell I didn't want him to go, "Are you busy Tuesday?"

Tuesday? That's 2 whole days away, what was I going to do for 2 days with out him?

"I have class in the morning, but after I'm free."

"Well then Tuesday I'm all yours."

I smiled, "Sounds like a plan."

We finished eating and he said he had to leave. I wonder what he had to do? He said he didn't know anyone here, and I never did ask him what he was doing in Forks. I walked him to the door, and he kissed me good-bye.

"See you Tuesday."

"Yeah, see you Tuesday," I said as I shut the door behind him.

Now what was I going to do all day?

I went upstairs and decided to call Alice. I grabbed my phone off my bed and dialed her number.

"Hey, what's up? I was just about to call you!"

"Nothing, what are you doing today?"

"I really want to get a new outfit for tomorrow, so me and you are going to the mall!"

Then reality set in, tomorrow she was dragging me to see that singer at the mall.

"Do I have to go?"

"Umm, yes! You can get a new outfit too. I'll be there in an hour to pick you up, so be ready!"

After we hung up, I thought about getting a new outfit. I guess I could get something new and just wear it Tuesday when I see Edwards.

When we passed Carl's CD store in the mall, Alice immediately starting talking about how gorgeous Edward Cullen was. I agreed with her, but didn't feel the need to be that obsessed over him. In the first store Alice had grabbed at least 10 things to try on.

"Aren't you going to try anything on?"

"I haven't really seen anything that caught my eye", I said.

She started looking at a rack of clothes, searching for something for me to try on.

On the ride to the mall I had told Alice about the guy I met, I didn't reveal too much information to her because I didn't know how things would go with Edward the next few days, and I didn't want to jinx it.

Alice held up a black dress, "This would be cute on you!"

"I don't know, it's just a black dress."

"Oh, come on. Just try it on!"

I took the dress from her, knowing that if I didn't she would have kept bugging me about it. I walked over to the fitting room and tried it on. Alice was right it did look cute. I decided I would get it, even if I didn't wear it Tuesday you could never go wrong with a black dress. She decided she didn't like any of what she tried on, so I bought my dress and we went on to the next store.

Alice ended up buying a few outfits. Her theory was that she needed plenty of options for tomorrow, and when she woke up she would know which one to wear. She dropped me off and said she would pick me up at 12 tomorrow. The CD signing was at 1 and she wanted to get there early. When I got to the door I noticed there was a bouquet of different colored roses on my door. I smiled and pulled the note out of the envelope attached to them.

_Can't wait till tuesday. -E_

I don't think I could have been smiling any bigger at that moment. I went inside to put them in a vase, so I could put them in my room. Tuesday couldn't come soon enough.


End file.
